ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn
How Autumn joined the Tourney Autumn oversaw assassination operations for Shadaloo, and was associated with Bowser and the Shadaloo assassins known as the Koopalings. When Bowser went rogue however, Autumn was assigned to bring him in and although she failed in that mission, Bowser brought himself in and defeated King K. Rool, freeing himself and the other Koopalings from K. Rool's brainwashing. When the strain of undoing the brainwashing (as well as a dead-man's trigger in the brainwashing which was meant to kill them if they betrayed K. Rool) caused Bowser and the other Koopalings to collapse, Autumn saved them from the burning Castle base because she didn't believe that anything as beautiful as them should die. Autumn then participated in the second World Warrior tournament at the behest of K. Rool. However, when King K. Rool was seemingly killed by an unknown assailant, Autumn disappeared back into her old lifestyle. It is unknown what Autumn was doing since the fall of Shadaloo, although it's assumed she still continued her murderous rampages. She was also rumored to have returned to bullfighting. No one knew for sure, and some even believed that she was dead. She has survived however, and returned, being re-recruited by Shadaloo through a subsidiary division called S.I.N.; an offer she quickly accepted. She does so, however, for two reasons: First, she had grown tiresome of the aristocratic lifestyle, finding money and power to be an ugly combination. Second, although she found the new head of the organization, Mewtwo, repugnant and ugly as well, she was intrigued at the idea of creating new bodies for oneself so as to be eternally young (despite the mold being broken with Autumn herself). At S.I.N. HQ, while Mewtwo was distracted by several assailants (not least of whom was a newly resurrected Bison), Autumn stole valuable data on the project, and when Mario did the same thing, she attempted to kill him by setting off the fire alarm, which released a toxic, fire-retardant spray. She escaped in a helicopter from the exploding base and noticed Mario being rescued from the base along with his copy of the data. Mildly displeased that he did not have the only copy, she resolved to correct the situation later. While searching for people who might have leads on Mario's whereabouts and the S.I.N. data, Autumn searched the Lagunasia. One such person she found was a walrus known as Morsa. She learned that even without Captain Gato's magic to come over the walrus, Autumn felt that the walrus spirit is stronger than human spirit. Autumn would provide the Shadaloo facilities to fight out the evil that remade Morsa, in exchange for her service. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Clutches her forehead suspiciously. After the announcer calls her name Autumn slices her hands three times and says "What did she say??". Special Attacks Rolling Crystal Flash (Neutral) Autumn rolls into a ball and launches herself forward in a series of forward tumbles, with her claw extended out towards the opponent, ending with a crouching punch using her claw hand. Scarlet Terror (Side) Autumn employs Vega's backflip animation as an offensive attack. Grappling Claw (Up) Autumn extends her claws to a greater length, then swipes her long claws. If she hits a ledge, Autumn will grapple to it. Flying Barcelona Attack (Down) Autumn leaps towards an invisible wall and kick-jumps off of it high into the air and towards her opponent. Which side of the screen Vega jumps to is also determined by the direction Autumn is facing; if she is facing left, she will jump to the right, while she will jump to the left if she is facing right. If the B button is pressed again, she will grab a nearby opponent (grounded or airborne) around the waist and slam them head-first into the ground. Hyper Rolling Crystal Flash (Hyper Smash) Same as Rolling Crystal Flash, except much stronger. What Did She Say? (Final Smash) Based on Freddy Krueger's Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray Move, Autumn uppercuts the opponent as she says the Final Smash's name, then impales the opponent with her claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then she swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. Victory Animations #Autumn punches many times toward the screen saying "How can a pawn hope to challenge a king?" then poses. #*Autumn punches many times toward the screen saying "I hope we can have a meeting with the Koopa Troop while we still can..." then poses. (Bowser victories only) #Autumn looks up at the sky with her hands together, spins once, and gives the peace sign saying "This is just the beginning.". #*Autumn looks up at the sky with her hands together, spins once, and gives the peace sign saying "I don't allow theme park monsters like YOU into the gaming world! Wait, your a walrus? Not on my watch!". (Morsa victories only) #With her back facing the screen, Autumn raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen while saying, "You DARE lay a hand on your master?!". #*With her back facing the screen, Autumn raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen while saying, "Next time you capture Zelda, I'm gonna help you to stop Link FOREVER!". (Ganondorf victories only) On-Screen Appearance Autumn slashes a Japanese room divider with her bare hands then demands "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!". Special Quotes *Stay out of my way, you monster! (When fighting Morsa) *Can we join forces? (When fighting Bowser) *That's right, take Zelda with you! I don't care what you do to Link! (When fighting Ganondorf) Trivia *Autumn, Master Chloe Corbin, and Madame Clairvoya have the same French voice actress. *Autumn, Sleeping Beauty, Ms. Doombringer, and Genis Sage have the same German voice actress. *Autumn, Coily Rattler, Natalie Daise, Samus Aran, Zero Suit Samus, and Princess Kidagakash, have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Autumn and Kim Epcar have the same Arabic voice actress. *Autumn, Katie, and Anneka are the only humans from Bloopy's Buddies that appear in Tourney. **Along with Katie, Autumn is also the only one that is available at the beginning. **Autumn is also the only one who isn't on the hero side. *Autumn's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Before she appeared in Tourney, Autumn had no name. *Morsa is Autumn's rival, making her the first ever kid's show character with a theme park character as a rival. Category:Female characters Category:Bloopy's Buddies characters Category:Starter characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Evil Aligned Characters